


Sorry Ever After

by MissDrarryDawn



Series: Patched Ever Afters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Harry Potter is on borrowed time.He has 3 hours.//Completed//Word count: 1.5k





	Sorry Ever After

_3 hours._

The clock ticked away abysmally quickly. Too quickly if you asked Harry. He had 3 hours to fulfill his destiny, to seal the prophecy, to say _goodbye_.

Half an hour has past already.

After returning to life in the forest, he was permitted 3 hours to finish what was started when he was a baby.

He was on borrowed time.

He was currently limp in Hagrid's arms, while the giant man carried him back to Hogwarts. He was careful to limit his breathing to a minimum, so no one would heard it.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort screeched, and Harry wanted to scoff.

_You fucking wish._

Harry waited for the right moment, and rolled out of Hagrid's arms, falling to the ground. 

Battle erupted.

~

_15 minutes._

That's how long he had remaining.

He pushed through the mass of people, panic thumping loudly in his ears. His blood was rushing haphazardly through his limbs as he frantically searched for him. He didn't stop for a second, no matter how many people called out to him. Desperation surged through his mind rapidly, fueling his running.

He wouldn't let death take him without finding him.

He _wouldn't_.

Harry's throat was constricted as he numbly scanned the crowd. _Where are you?_ He begged, yet he couldn't spot the head of blonde hair anywhere. He spun about, his hands cold, glasses cracked, and then he saw him. Draco was standing in a corner, quietly avoiding eye contact with anyone. Harry broke out in a run towards the blonde, the other looking up just in time to see Harry rushing towards him. He had a moment to furrow his brows, before Harry was upon him, closing his arms around Draco, enveloping him in a hug.

Draco was stunned. 

Why the fuck was Potter hugging him?

"I'm so sorry Draco. I'm so sorry for all these years. I'm sorry I was your enemy, I'm sorry I didn't shake your hand, I'm sorry I maimed you in the bathroom, and most of all I'm so fucking sorry I've never tried to become your friend." Harry spoke from the heart, laying out all the words he never had the courage to say before. 

Draco blinked, his heart feeling terribly heavy all of a sudden. Everything he never thought he'd hear was being murmured into his neck while Potter held onto him for dear life it seemed. Draco wrapped his own arms around the shorter boy, shoulders relaxing into the embrace. 

"I forgive you Potter. I'm sorry too." He murmured into the shaggy hair. It felt so much easier to speak these words than he'd ever imagined it would. He felt...better.

"It's okay." Harry squeezed him once more, before pulling back only slightly, looking into Draco's eyes, smiling. He cupped Draco's cheeks with his hands, chuckling. 

_5 minutes._

Harry bit his lip, before leaning in and kissing Draco. There was no time for hesitation anymore. He pressed his lips to Draco's softer ones gently, holding the blonde boy close. Nothing else mattered. _Nothing_. 

Draco couldn't breathe. Harry Potter was kissing him. What was he supposed to do? Push him away? Punch him? Kiss him back? Yeah, that last one seemed really appealing right about now. He moved his lips against Potter's, sighing. He never dared dream of this, never let himself go past pining, and now.._now_, everything felt right. The war didn't matter. What side he was on didn't matter. Harry was here, kissing him, and Draco's head was spinning. 

The raven pulled away after another moment, smiling wide, content.

"I've loved you since I've met you, Draco." He whispered, his eyes shining with a raw honesty, clear with the adoration he felt for the Slytherin.

Draco couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak. His mind wasn't catching up quickly enough. He loved him too, of course he did, for _so_ long, but his voice couldn't carry the words, his whole body taut. He couldn't say anything dammit!

And he'd never get the chance to.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes clouded over, before he slumped against Draco, going completely limp. 

The blonde was surprised by the sudden weight that he almost dropped Harry. Instead, he hoisted his arms around him and shook him.

"Potter? Harry?" He murmured, but the raven was unresponsive. His head just lolled side to side, eyes closed, that same perfectly happy smile still frozen on his lips. 

"Potter this isn't funny." Draco's voice cracked as he started panicking. Harry was completely sagged in his arms, like a lifeless doll.

_Lifeless._

_No._

"Harry, please." Draco was violently shaking Harry, clutching his shoulders tightly. The ball of cold panic in his stomach was clumping into a larger and larger knot. 

Harry's dead weight had started to wear out on Draco, and the blonde sank to his knees, Harry laying still in his arms. 

"Potter wake up. Open your eyes dammit!" The blonde hissed, staring down at the pale face in his lap. Draco touched a gentle hand to Harry's face, breath hitching when his fingers brushed cold skin. 

_No._

He pressed his palm flat over the raven's chest, starting to tremble. No heartbeat. No fucking heartbeat. Nothing. 

_No.._

"Harry come on, don't do this to me." He muttered rapidly as he pressed two fingers to Harry's neck. No pulse. The blonde swallowed thickly, a terrible dread settling over his head. "Please wake up." Draco muttered, realizing with mounting horror that the boy laying in his lap wasn't breathing. 

_He was dead. Harry was dead. He was fucking dead._

All blood drained out of Draco's face at once, his lungs constricting so tightly he choked on air, starting to cough as an onslaught of tears blurred his sight. 

_Harry Potter was dead._

He started trembling earnestly, dry gasps rasping out of him. He felt the tears drip out of his eyes, felt them burn a trail down his cheeks and drip onto Harry's body. 

"You can't fucking die. Not now. Not like this. You stupid bastard, wake up!" The blonde croaked, shaking Harry once more, though it was all a moot point. The boy would never wake up again. 

_Dead._

_Dead._

The world spun around the blonde, melting away into white noise, his mind filled with only one single thought.

_Harry Potter is dead._

That one horrifying thought circled around and around, choking Draco, suffocating him slowly, tormenting mercilessly. He couldn't breathe anymore, short, pained gasps the only thing coming out of his throat. An ache traveled through his entire body, stemming out of his heart, filling every drop of blood. It was hot, unyielding, hungry. Consuming him bit by bit, burning away everything. 

He'd spent so long running from himself, from his feelings, from who he was, from who he _loved, _and all he did was run straight into Harry's arms.

And for that one moment, he'd had it all.

Everything he wanted, everything he yearned for for so long, it was there, it was in that soft kiss, in Harry's heartfelt words, in the loving green eyes, in that content smile. 

And now, it was _gone._

Just like that, it was gone. He was gone. _Forever._

He never got the chance to say it back.

"I love you too." He muttered the words, though he was too late. Harry couldn't hear him. Harry was dead.

The blonde was sobbing, his sobs wretching through him, tearing through his heart, ripping him apart. Desperate wails that drew so many eyes upon him. It didn't matter. Harry was fucking dead. The pain was so insidious, pulsing behind his eyes, pulsing awake, _alive_ within his very soul. It was chipping at his sanity, taking its sweet time with bringing about his ruin.

The lump in his throat grew and grew, filling it, pushing against it, crawling and scratching up, rolling over his tongue, echoing out as a bloodcurdling scream. Agonizing screaming. It wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough. The dam fucking broke and now, nothing would ever be fucking enough. No force on this godforsaken land could fix the shattered pieces. Even after his voice had given out, his throat too raw to continue screaming, he still hurt. He was clutching at Harry's clothes so tightly his knuckles were white, but he hardly paid any mind to that. 

No one dared approach him. No one dared take even a single step closer. They just stood and watched, too terrified to move, too frozen by the agony pulsing out of the broken Malfoy boy.

Draco could hardly see from the stinging tears. His head was swimming in a haze of fervent prayer it wasn't true. It _couldn't_ be true. Yet Harry still wasn't breathing. His heart still wasn't beating. The soft smile on his face only dug the wound deeper. Twisted the knife in Draco's gut deeper.

"How could you?" The blonde croaked, expecting an answer that would never come. He dropped his head onto the raven's chest, tears still pouring out of his eyes. "How could you do this to me?" He whispered, voice cracking painfully. "Why now Harry? Why like this?" He begged, pleaded, demanded even, and it didn't matter. Harry Potter had died in his arms. It was too late now. 

Harry Potter is dead. 

The Boy Who Lived is no more.

Finally gone, forever.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> i depressed myself with this, now it was your turn.
> 
> *hides* sweet merlin what have i done? 
> 
> please don't hex me


End file.
